carebearsfandomcom-20200216-history
No Heart
Supreme Leader No Heart is the overarching antagonist of Nelvana's The Care Bears Family, where he fights the Care Bears together with his minion Beastly. He is calm, ruthless, wise, evil, gloomy, powerful, murderous, gloomy, dangerous, bad, grumpy, creepy, loud, dramatic, gruff, dark, wretched and miserable. He has a niece named Shreeky, whose shrieks have the power to transform him into an animal, and he has no control over it happening. He lives in his castle inside a storm cloud, and rarely ever leaves it. Appearance Care Bears Family His face is never visible, since he is always wearing a hood, and he never takes it off on-camera. He also wears a purple and red colored robe. It is unknown what or if he wears anything under it. His arms and eyebrows are of an unnatural greenish-blue coloration. Only in one episode, in that series with Shreeky, you can see he is wearing purple shoes, in a short scene. Care Bears Comics In the comics, No Heart looks different than in the TV series. Nearly all of the colors of his body and clothing are different, they even vary in different comics. He also wears thick glasses. Personality He is an evil sorcerer and shapeshifter who commands a lot of magic spells. His goal is to destroy both the Care Bears and all caring in the world from his home (since he rarely likes to go out), which rests atop a perpetual storm cloud. He wants to get rid of caring, and according to one episode, this is to make it easier for him to take over the world. He is almost always mad or irritable or even very angry, an example of this is when Grumpy dared to stand in his way, and in Birthday Bear's Blues began wrecking the equipment of his cauldron room in a fury after his defeat at the hands of the Care Bears and their laughter. He is fairly dark and serious for a Care Bears character, as in Birthday Bear's Blues, he comments that he will be having "lamb-chops" after he is turned into a tiger in the maze and has located Gentle Heart Lamb, implying he planned on actually eating ''her. Abilities * Like any sorcerer, he can use magic. ** No Heart specializes in transformation and shapeshifting as his most prominent magic spells. ** In episode ''Grumpy's Three Wishes, his magic allows him to transform into several animals and even destroy a rainbow. * He also commands his dark Shadows, and it is implied that he may have created them, as he mentions it in one episode. Transformations Bison No Heart.PNG|Bison Dinosaur no heart.jpg|Ceratopsidae dinosaur Alligator No Heart.PNG|Crocodile Eagle No Heart.PNG|Eagle Lightning No Heart.PNG|Lightning Ram no heart.jpg|Ram Rhinocerous No Heart.PNG|Rhinoceros nh.PNG|Serpent Spider no heart.jpg|Spider No Heart Tiger.png|Tiger Tornado No Heart.jpg|Tornado Bat No Heart.PNG|Vampire bat Vulture No heart.jpg|Vulture Throughout the animated series, No Heart has transformed himself into the following: * Bison * Ceratopsidae dinosaur * Crocodile * Deer * Dragon * Eagle * Leopard * Lightning (when travelling) * Penguin * Ram * Rhinoceros * Serpent * Spider * Tiger * Tornado (when travelling) * Tyrannosaurus Rex (prehistoric episodes only) * Vampire Bat * Vulture Equipment No Heart is known to own the following: * Beastly (assistant) * Shreeky (niece) * A magic amulet * His lair * A thunder pit * A fireplace * A cauldron used for spells * A small dragon-like creature * A demon in a box History His life before the events in the television series is virtually unknown. However, it is implied that he's been terrorizing the Care Bears and the Care Bear Cousins for a long period of time, since he scared away the Pandas when they were cubs. ''Care Bears Family'' No Heart orders Beastly to capture a Care Bear so he can test his new gemstone amulet on it. Making off with Baby Hugs and Tugs, Beastly returns them to the castle only to have their childish antics grate his nerves to the point where he pleads the other bears to rescue them. While No Heart attempts to stop the interlopers, Tugs sneaks behind him and throws his gemstone into a pit as they make their escape. He was defeated in Care-A-Lot when only Grumpy Bear was around, only to be repelled by his recently acquired super-strength thanks to a wish on a magic clover. He later attempted to have Beastly become king of Care-a-Lot for a day by fixing an annual obstacle race, but, despite his rampant cheating, the lackey could only settle for second place. Proud Heart gets a present unknowingly from Beastly which floods the Care Bear Cousins woods. No Heart unleashes a demon to destroy the Care Bears as they drive a herd of helpless little stars to Big Star Point. Attempting to let someone else but Beastly do his work, No Heart had a short-lived team-up with Dr. Fright, who trapped some of the bears in his amusement park. Trying to pick the bears off one by one, he later lured them into a hedge maze he corrupted with magical thorns. Beastly uses No Heart's broken amulet to transform into several creatures and capture the Care Bears. When attempting to make up a massive spell that would summon a "Cloud of Uncaring" to cover the world, he failed again, but was the closest he's ever been. No Heart would get a new house guest in the form of his niece Shreeky, who helps her uncle with his plans to destroy the Care Bears. Shreeky attempts to use a wrong-gone experiment (thanks to Beastly), to devour all of Care-a-Lot until it is stopped by Bright Heart Raccoon. He sends Un-Caring Bubbles to a town, even transforming Beastly into a more evil version of himself in the process, but the whole plan goes wrong when Beastly's attempts to destroy the only thing capable of stopping the bubbles, the Caring Crystals, ends up making him a good guy and helping the Care Bears. After taking all the blame for messing up one of No Heart's spells, the sorcerer disowned Beastly at one point, but ended up wanting him back after Shreeky cloned herself to take over his chores. The villain would make yet another attempt on an unguarded Care-a-Lot when Champ Bear abandons his patrol duties at the Caring Meter, covering the town in uncaring smoke. He makes another attempt at fogging up the town and sending Shreeky and Beastly to destroy the beacon at the top of the town's tower, but is stopped by a group of bears while Cheer Bear and Treat Heart Pig take care of his flunkies. Comics No Heart makes several appearances in Star Comics' Care Bears comic book series, where he tries to make the Care Bears look bad, replacing three of them with evil-minded knock-offs. There are also several other stories, one featuring another 80's toyline: The Madballs. Trivia * In the episode "The Long Lost Care Bears", it is said that Perfect and Polite Panda ran away from Care-a-Lot as cubs because they were frightened of No Heart. This shows he may actually be one of the oldest Care Bear villains. * The late Chris Wiggins, the actor who voiced No Heart, also voiced The Great Wishing Star in Care Bears Movie II: A New Generation. * At the end of the episode "The All Powerful Mr. Beastly", No Heart gets a new amulet, which suggests that he buys them somewhere. * Some fans think he is the main antagonist of the series, with Beastly as the secondary antagonist. But he is a Greater-Scope Villain and the series' Big Bad, making Beastly the main antagonist of the series and his Dragon. He is more dangerous and antagonistic than Beastly. * In the Nelvana cartoon series, No Heart's Tyrannosaurus rex form, which is exclusive to the prehistoric-themed episodes, is the only one which seems to be irreversible or permanent, since he never de-transforms back from it. It's also the only form which truly scares the Bears (notably Brave Heart Lion), since their Belly Badges apparently have no powers to fight evil in such episodes. Name in other languages * Croatian: Ledeni ("Icy") * Finnish: Noita Sydämetön ("Witch Heartless") * French: Cœur Dur ("Hard Heart") * French (Canada): Sans Coeur ("Without Heart") * German: Meister Herzlos ("Master Heartless") * Polish: Bezduszny ("Without Soul") * Portuguese (Brazil): Coração Gelado ("Icy Heart") * Portuguese (Portugal): Coração Gélido ("Cold Heart") * Spanish: Sin Corazans Coeur * Swedish: Hjärtlös ("Heartless") Gallery See No Heart/Gallery Category:Males Category:Villains Category:No Heart Images Category:Main Villains Category:Magicians Category:Comic book characters Category:Characters